


Reborn

by Swanqueer



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Body Dysphoria, F/F, Fluff, Funny, Gay, Gender Dysphoria, Imprinting, Light Angst, Mates, Multi, Non-Human Bella Swan, Other, Smut, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-04-30 22:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14507262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanqueer/pseuds/Swanqueer
Summary: I've thougth quite a lot about how I would die: of old age, car accident, food poisoning... The possibilities are endless, but never have I ever thought this would be my fate.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> At the beginning of this chapter there will be metions of bullying, please if this trigger you be careful. That said, this is not supposed to be a depressing story, I'm going to talk about difficult topics from time to time but every time you will be warned.  
> Btw this is my first fic, so be nice.
> 
> ALSO I OWN NOTHING BUT THE WAY I USE THE WORDS IN THIS STORY, THE CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME, NOR DOES THE TWILIGHT UNIVERSE.

My name is Isabella Swan, but everyone calls me Bella, I'm 16-years-old and I live in Phoenix, Arizona, with my mom and her husband Phil or at least I used to... Today I'm going to move in with Charlie, my dad (I should probably get used to calling him that now). Charlie lives in the rainy town of Forks, that's one of those small towns where everyone knows everyone and nothing ever happens. I just couldn't be _more exited_  to be moving there. _Cheers_.

Seriously though, going to Forks is going to be good for me, I tell myself. A change of scenario is exactly what I need. Yhe thing is I told my mom I wanted to go live with Dad because I wanted her to be able to travel with her husband, Phil. He is a second division baseball player and he travels a lot with his team, my mom would usually stay at home with me but I saw how sad it would make her to be away from him. But, while my mom's happiness is indeed part of the reason I'm moving, it's not the only one, for a while now I've been bullied by the other kids at school for been a lesbian and shy and weird... Basically they make fun of me for a lot of reasons and I just can't take ir anymore. So if all I have to endure in order to escape that hell hole they call high school is going to live in a place that I kinda hate and where it rains 363 days a year, well that's a small price to pay.

"BELLA" I hear my mom scream downstairs "Let's go, you're going to miss your flight." "ONE SECOND" I scream back from my room, while picking up the bags Phil didn't take to the car yet, I look at the faded walls with nostalgic eyes before leaving my room for the last time. I go downstairs and see Renee looking up at me with teary eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this? You know you don't have to, right?!" she says as soon as I'm within earshots.

"Yess, mom, we've talked about this. I'm sure." I answer.

"I know, I know... It's just... I'm going to miss you, Sweetie."

"I'll miss you too, mom" I say while dropping my bags and rushing the rest of the way in order to give her a thight hug.

One thing you need to know about my mom is that she is one of those people who never really grows old. Out of the two of us she is the teen: going to parties, making rash decisions, living the day like there was no tomorrow. Because of that I had to grow pretty fast, I was the one who had to remember to pay the bills, make the doctors appointments, do the grocery shopping and the likes. I've never been able to be a real kid with her, but I don't blame her, that's just how she is and I really love her despite her childish ways. It's going to be hard, living without her.

"I really don't want to interrupt the mother-daughter bonding moment, but Bella've got a plane to catch." Peter said with a smile while picking my bags from where I dropped it.

"Oh, right, let's go then" said my mom with a smile while discreetly drying her eyes.

They both started moving towards the front door to get to the car and I gave my childhood home one last glance before following then.

The car ride was silent for most part, with my mom trying to fill in the silence with cheerful questions about the things I was the most excited to do in Forks. The truth is my mom never really liked Forks, she actually once told me the reason she and dad broke up was because she couldn't stand the rainy monotony of the small town anymore and Charlie wasn't willing to leave with her, so she packed our things one night and left with me. That's just one example of my mom's impulsivity. But anyway, the fact that she was trying to sound excited about me moving to forks even though I knew she just hated the place actually meant a lot to me, so I indulged her by making up things I _just loved_ about Forks and sooner than I expected we were at the airport saying our final goodbyes.


	2. Second chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one with a flashback and an awkward meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of bullying in this chapter (again, I know but I just talking about that stuff now to get out of the way and to explain some of bella's insecurities in the later chapters)

The flight to Seattle was pretty smooth, I spent the best part of it listening to music on my iPod and before I knew it we were landing. After the landing I had to take a one hour flight to a airport closer to Forks and from there it would be another hour drive with Charlie, _dad_ , to actually get home. Wow "home", Forks is going to be my home now.

Anyway, I'm now getting on the plane, I'm glad there are no children anywhere near my seat because I really feel like been well rested is going to be important if I want to survive a hour drive with _dad_. It's not that I don't like him, it's really not! It's just... Charlie is not a very talkative person and neither am I, and don't take me wrong when I say this because I really like it that he always respect my space and don't feel the need to fulfil every silent moment with mindless chatter but... It would be really great if every once in while, when he went to visit me on vacation or when we were on the phone, if we just had something to talk about and our conversation wasn't full of awkward pauses. "Well, it is what it is" I think while adjusting myself more comfortable on mey seat in order to take that well deserved nap.

I wake up with the flight attendant gently tapping my arm, I sleepily rub my eyes and ask "Did we land already?". She gave me a warm smile and said "yes, ma'am, I'm sorry for waking you. Do you need any assistance?"

"Oh, no problem, thanks for waking me, actually. And no, thanks, I'm fine" I say smiling shyly back at her. She gives one last smile before turning to another passenger. I stay on my seat for a little while to make sure that I'm completely awake before grabing my backpack that I brought with me on the flight and leaving the plane. I'm not a very coordinated person with my full senses working, going arround the airport half asleep wold be a recipe for disaster.

Once out the plane I go to retrieve my suitcase, I've only got one because most of my clothes weren't appropriated for Forks weather anyway so I didn't see a point in bringing them, besides I didn't like the idea of spending _all_  of my money in new, more appropriate clothes so I only bought what was necessary for me not to have to go arround naked. The thing is, I've saving money to buy a car for a while now and if I waste all my money on things like clothes I won't be able to do so. "It's all about priorities" I think to myself.

Once with my suitcase in hand I leave the landing area of the airport to go in search of Charlie, thankfully it doesn't take me long to find him: in his policemen uniform it was pretty easy to spot him in the crowd. When he sees me he does a little awkward wave with his hands and I wave back while making my way to him. When I finally reach him he picks my suitcase from me with one arm and gives me a unsure hug with the other while saying "It's good to see you, Bells".

"It's good to see you too, Char- Dad" I say while hugging him back. He then proceed to get out of the hug and asks me if I'm hungry or if I want to go home now and have dinner with him later at his favorite restaurant. I just want get this whole moving thing over with: getting to his house will give a sense of finality, for once I'm in my new room, in my new home, in my new town there will be no going back. So I let him know that we can eat once we get there, because I just can't wait to get home. Dad raises his eyebrow at me at that and I shrug sheepishly, even Charlie knew I hated Forks (it's not like I ever bothered to hide from anyone, really) but accepts my answer anyway and starts guiding me to the car.

Once we get to the parking lot, his car is the first thing I see: since he is the police chief Charlie uses the police cruise to go arround and let me tell you that is NOT the car you should go for if you don't want to get everybody attention on you. I always feel like a criminal inside that thing, I can imagine the people talking "Did you see that girl getting into the police's car?"," What do you think she did?", " _Is she a terrorist?_ ". So as soon as we reach the car I rush inside and let Charlie to deal with my suitcase, after all the quicker I get in the less people will see me.

When dad gets inside the car he sarcastically says " thanks for the help with tha bag, Bells" but he have a little smile playing at his lips, so I know he isn't truly mad and just answer "I just didn't want to insult you strength by assuming you would need the help of a 16 years old to put little suitcase in the truck of your car, Sir". Charlie looks at me with chocked eyes and then barks a lauhght "I didn't remember you havind such a smart mouth, Bells" he says still chuckling, I just shurg and he starts the car.

The ride to Forks is as bad as I expected, it's full of awkward silence and failed attempts at starting conversation until we just give up and turn the radio on. Looking out of the window didn't make anything to improve my mood, everything was just so _green_. It looked like an alien planet.

At some point in the ride I mentioned I was saving my money for a car and asked dad if he knew anyone who wanted to sell theirs, he gave me a soft smile and told not to worry about it. I wanted to interrogate him on what ge meant with that, because let's be honest: with Renee as a mom, I'm not exactly used at receiving regular gifts let alone a  _car_. But he was pretty adamant on not telling me anything so I just let the subject drop... For now.

After the longest hour of my life we finally arrived at Charlie's. His house, _our_  house was a simple (and rather small) two story house, the paint was faded but the grass was well kept (I have no idea how the grass manage to grow in a place where the sun makes a annual appearance at best but I guess it's just Forks working it's magic). While taking everything in I took notice of a big, faded red trunk. It was beautiful. It was the kind of car you would see in a crash sight intact, with one of those imported cars in pices besides it. I looked at my dad and said "you didn't tell me we were having visitors"

"We aren't" he said with that same little smile from before while throwing some keys at me (by some miracle of nature I actually managed to catch it).

"You didn't!" I exclaimed, still not believing he me " _a car_.

"I did" Charlie said, looking kinda uncomfortable now.

I just couldn't hold it anymore, I ran to him and gave him a tight hug while saying "thank you" over and over. He just awkwardly said I was welcome and that we should get inside before the rain picked up. I gave _my_  truck one last glance and got inside the house, with Charlie carrying my bag.

Once inside he showed me the kitchen and living room, and then proceeded to go upstairs to show me my room and the bathroom we would be sharing. After he showed me the place he told me he would give me some time to get settled and that I should call him when I got hungry.

Finally, alone in my room I threw myself on the bed and tought back to the events that brought me here.

 **Flashback** :

I was walking down the corridor of Phoenix High with my head in a book and headphones on my ears. I don't really have the habit of walking and reading bacause multitasking is _really_  not one of my abilities _but_ I was really looking foward to getting my hands in this book, it's about gender identity, or more specificity it's about the non-binary gender identity. It was written by a non-binary Canadian author and I had to wait almost a month for my copy to get in the US. My gender is kind of a sore subject for me because the truth is I never really felt "like a girl" but I don't feel "like a guy "either and when I found this book while scrolling on the internet over a month ago about someone else that knew exactly how I felt, I just couldn't _not_  buy it. So basically, I'm pretty happy to be reading about someone's testimony on how it is to be gender queer, or at least I was until someone bumped into me.

"Ouch! Sorry!!" I said while picking my things and myself from the floor.

"You really should look where you're going, loser" said a voice I unfortunately recognized, it was Stacey (or as I like to call her The Meanest Girl I've Ever Had the Displeasure of Meeting).

"I'm sorry" I said once more while looking at the floor in search of my book.

"Looking for this?" Stacey asked while shoving it in my face. My heart stoped when I sae her holding it, the kis at school already made fun of me for been... well, _me_ , so coming out (or more specifically been draged out of the closet) wouldn't really make any good for my reputation.

So in a desperate attempt I tried to grab my book back from her, it was no surprise when I couldn't get it: I have the grace of a drunk elephant. But regardless of me succeeding or not on my mission the fact that I had the nerve to try only made her more pissed at me.

"Ah, ah, loser, what are you trying to hide?" She said while flipping the pages, it wasn't long before she realized what the book was about, she looked at me dumbfounded and said "What? Are you a dyke now?".

I know there were plenty things I could tell her in that moment, such as "gender identity and sexual orientation are different things", "the fact that I like girls doesn't give you the right to be a bitch", "it's only a book and looking for information doesn't mean I'm gay it just mean I'm trying to know myself better". But the truth is in that moment the only thing that got out of my mouth was "please, don't tell anyone".

At that Stacey just gave me a cruel smile, dropped my book and said "See you arround, Loser".

By the end of the period everyone knew that Bella "the loser" Swan was "not only a frek but also a dyke" and they all made sure to let me know just what they thought about it.

 **End of flashback**.

My stomach growled, thankfully taking me out of my depressing toughts. I got out of my bed and realized an hour passed by and I haven't even started packing yet. Well, I guess I'll do it once I get back from dinner with Charlie because there's no way I'm going tl start now that I'm hungry. I take a coat and follow the television noise to Charlie, once I get there he asks if I'm ready to go out, I answer "yes" and we are on our way. The restaurant is pretty cozy, like everything else in Forks, this is one of those family places in witch the business is passed on for generations.

We used to come here all the time when I was younger nad came to visit dad on my school breaks. The waitress who greeted us did so with a friendly smile and asked if we would like our usual, shocking me a little because she still remembersmy usual, while I don't even remember her "name" but that must be a small town thing: everyone knows everything about everybody. Regardless, I tell her I would indeed like my usual and thank her.

The dinner is not as tense as the first car ride, we have some light conversation about my new car and school (Charlie and I agreed that since I'm officially moving in with him on a Wednesday I can wait until the next monday to start school, I'm already enrolling in the middle of the term anyway, so it's not like a couple more days os absences will make all that difference in the long run. Besides, he said he wants me to make myself comfortable at my new home before starting worrying about school).

When we are done with our dinner we pay and head back home. This time the silence doesn't feel as tense and that makes me smile a little because maybe, just maybe this can be my second chance at happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys thought and follow me on tumbler, we could talk about the story there.  
> I'm svvanqueer there btw.


	3. The First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one with a time skip and the Cullens.

The day has finally arrived, Monday, my first day of school at Forks High. I've already chosen my clothes for the big day last night (a black t-shirt with a red flannel on top, skinny jean and boots, along with my jansport backpack) and took my shower this morning so all I need to do now is get det dressed, eat my breakfast and leave, but all I can do right now is stare at the mirror with my towel wrapped arround myself worrying about everything that could possibly go wrong today.

"Bells?" Charlie calls me while knocking on my door "you're going to be late if you don't hurry... I've made you a special 'first day at school' breakfast." He adds. I can't contain my smile at finally having someone looking out for me for a change and answer right away that I'll be downstairs in a minute. I then hurry getting ready and leave my room, following the amazing smell of bacon and eggs to the kitchen.

Charlie greets me with a smile and say "Good morning, Bells. Looking good! Hey, look, I wish I could stay and have breakfast with you on your first day but... I have to go to the station, sorry" he looks genuinely apologetic at having to go so I make it easier on him by saying I don't mind eating on my own. He promised to make it up to me by ordering pizza tonight, we would have a "family night", as he called it, and I could tell him all about school today, he seemed so excited at the prospect that I agreed right away.

Once Charlie leaves I eat all the food he made, thanking God for him not been an "adventurous" cooker such as my mom (and by "adventurous" I mean _bad_ ). When I'm done I wash the dishes, go upstairs to brush my teeth and off to Forks High I go.

Dad told me over the weekend how to get to the school over the weekend: like everything else this town, all I have to do to find it is follow the main road. After about 10 minutes driving down the road I see a sign telling me to go right to get there, I do so and after another 5 minutes of driving in a straight line I get to my destination. Forks High is quite unusual looking for a school, or at least it's weird when compared to Phoenix High: there are no metal detectors, no fancy cars in the parking lot and instead of it been one big building where all the classes are held it was a complex of smaller buildings spread across a vast area surrounded by trees (yay, more green).

I take everything in while looking for a parking spot near the administrative building, because I would need to get my schedule there. When I finally park at the perfect spot I realise everyone on the parking lot is staring at me and this makes every insecurity from this morning come right back to bite me in the ass. I just close my eyes and take a deep breath "Alright, bro, you can do this! If they don't like you... Well, who cares?! It's not like it could be worse than Phoenix anyway, right?". And it's with that encouraging thought that I leave my car mustering all the courage and confidence I can to make my way into the building.

Once inside, I make my way to the reception table, there's a woman who appears to be in her forties there but she doesn't acknowledge me until I clear my throat.

"Yes?" She says uninterested while still not looking up.

"Good morning, ma'am, I'm Bella Swan. I'm here to get my schedule" I answer.

As soon as she heard my name her head snapped up to get a look at me. I guess the Chief of Police's prodigal daughter returning home was a hot topic here. After realizing who I am she became way nicer: she not only gave me my schedule but also gave me a map of the school and marked the best routes to get to all of my classes, it was clear that she was only doing that because she was trying to get more information on why I had decided to move here after years without visiting though. I evaded her interrogation and could tell she was a little frustrated with me for not giving her any gossip material. Oh well, she will survive.

After thanking her for her time I take my schedule and map and make my way to my first class of the day. Ap English. I'm actually glad that's my first class bacause it also my favorite subject so it's going to be a nice way to start my day.

When I arrive in class (after getting lost twice in the hallways _with the damn school map in hands_ might I add) I'm already late, so the teacher interrupts his lesson to ask if I'm "Isabella" (I guess even the  teachers have been gossiping about the chiefs daughter), by now I'm blushing like hell and mumble "yes, Sir" then before he can berate me for been tardy I add "I'm sorry I'm late, I got lost". Mr. Mason, I saw the teacher name on my schedule on my way here, just nods and tell me to sit beside "Rosalie".

I look arround to find this Rosalie chick and it's easy to spot her, the seat next to her was the only one empty in the whole class, after all.

Now, I wish I could tell you I just made my way to my seat said "hi" and let the teacher move on with his class but, the thing is, she's the prettiest girl I've ever seen in my life! And once I saw that gosness sitting there with her golden hair and kissable lips I just froze. Literally. Everybody was staring at me and I just couldn't make my legs work. After a awkward minute of me just standing there staring at her, Mr. Mason cleared his throat and pointed the seat out for me as if I couldn't find it on my own. I was already blushing before, now I look like a freaking flamingo.

At last, I snap out of it and make my way to my seat. When I finally get to my seat the girl, "Rosalie", just glares at me. And let me tell you, her glare would put Stacey's to shame any day and _that's_ saying something. I just gulp and spend the rest of the lesson trying to ignore the glares I'm feeling in the side of head caming from her.

Once the class is over, she almost runs out of the door before I can even get out of my seat, all I can do is watch her leave with a little frown on my face.

"Hey, Isabella, right? My name's Eric and I'm the eyes and ears arround here. If you ever need a shoulder to cry on, a friendly advice or just someone to guide you arround school so you don't get lost again, I'm you guy." Said a skinny boy with black, short hair and a serious acne problem, in one breath.

I look at him a little startled and answer "It's just Bella please... and I'm the kind who prefers to suffer in silence".

"Ooh, a lonely wolf, I like it!" Eric say with a huge smile. He is so enthusiastic I can't help but give him a little smile back. Apparently he takes that as a invitation because next thing I know he is rapidly talking again.

"Would you like some help navigating school, though? Forks High can be a _big, scary_ place for newbies." He says still smiling. Seriously does this guy ever _stop_  smiling?!

"Suure, Eric, lead the way". I say  after a beat.

 The entire way to my government class was filled with Eric's exited chatter about, well, _everything_. I was glad when we finally arrived, because while Eric seemed like a really nice guy, he was just trying too hard. Regardless, it was nice to have someone to talk to on my first day, even more so after Rosalie's glaring at me for the entirety of the first period. At least _Eric_ likes me, I think bitterly. While saying our goodbyes Eric invite me to have lunch with him and his friends, I readily agree, excited about the prospect of not eating alone on my first day.

The rest of the classes until lunch are pretty tame, my classes at Phoenix were way harder than here at Forks High's so it was pretty easy for me to catch up on the subjects. The hardest part was remembering all the faces and names of the people who introduced themselves to me today, apparently I'm sort of a celebrity here because I'm the first new student in two years or something. My new celebrity status was responsible for quite a few peole coming to talk to me and even inviting me for lunch, it was crazy having so much attention paid on me but I kinda enjoyed it even though I was also a little embarrassed.

After my Spanish class with Mrs. Goff it's finaly lunch period. As I leave class I see Eric waiting for me by the door, leaning against a locker his whole face lights up when he sees me. He throws his arms arround my shoulders and start firing me with questions about how I was liking my classes so far, had I made any ne friend, which teacher did I like, wich ones I hated... And before I now it, we are at the cafeteria. My hands get a little sweaty at the idea of meeting all of Erics friend's while surrounded by other kids and I guess he can see my anxiety because he says "relax, my friends are cool and I solemnly swear I won't let anyone bite you in my watch" with a little laught and that does help my nerves.

So after buying our food Eric leads me to a table that I would describe as the "mean girls meets high school musical" table, for it looked exactly like those teen movies "cool kids" table. There were the jocks, the cute girls, the loud and obnoxious conversation... I half expect then to start a musical number any time now. I gave Eric a look and he just shrugged sheepishly. He then said "hey, guys, this is Bella Swan, she is new here so I invited her to have lunch with us today".

I just glared at him for getting everyone's eyes on me with his little introduction but went along with it, saying "hi" and taking the empty seat between a girl and a boy I recognised from class. The boy, Mike, I remember, starts making conversation with me by asking about my life in Phoenix. Apparently he was also a transfer student and moved here with his parents when he was 12, from California. Angela, the girl seated beside me, would occasionally participate on the conversation but she mostly kept to herself. I decided I liked her. The rest of the kids were also taking an interest in our conversation and would add to it too, but I couldn't remember all of their names.With the exception of Jessica, of course. The girl made quite the impression on me, always trying to get Mike's attention, and glaring at me when he didn't give it to her to give me instead. It was actually kinda funny. Poor Jessica, if she only knew Mike and I played for the same team...

My toughts were interrupted by the sight of what can olny be described as the most gorgeous people I've ever seen. Rosalie was at that table, of course, but there were also four other people with her: a blonde guy who looked to be in some kind of pain, a short girl who was smiling and talking to him, a _really_ big, muscular man with short black hair and a goofy smile and a boy with bronze hair who was glaring at me as if his life depended on it. His glare was not as bad as Rosies but it was still pretty intense, so I just looked away as fast as I could with a blush coloring my face.

Jessica must have realised where I was looking because she said bitterly "That's Edward Cullen, I wouldn't waste my time if I were you though... Apparently no one here is good enough for him." That caught everyone's attention.

"Wow, Bella have a crush already?" Said Lauren, a tall, black haired girl, looking like she was relishing on my embarrassment.

"No!" I exclaimed "I don't... I wasn't... I was just looking... they seem kinda lonely sitting there" I say lamely with my face still on fire. It's true, tough.  Every table in the cafeteria was full of people, so their table seemed kida depressing with only five people who looked like they wanted to be anywhere but here.

Angela, apparently taking pity on me, decided to take the focus of the conversation of me by saying "Those are the Cullens, they are all related, they're Dr. Cullen, the town's best doctor, and his wife's adopted kids. And they might seem lonely but that's just how they like it, they usually keep to themselves".

I shoot her a thankful smile and try to say something before I'm interrupted by Jessica saying "I've heard she can't have kids, that's why they adopt so much" as if that took away Dr and Mr Cullen kindness from adopting so many kids.

"I think it's nice of them to adopt, anyway" I tell her and Mike immediately agrees with me, cutting whatever answer she was going to give.

After lunch, I have biology with Mike and Jessica so the three of us make our way there together. Mr. Banner, my biology II teacher, is the only one so far to make me introduce myself in the front of the class. Needless to say, I blush the whole time. Once I finish telling my name, where I'm from and something I like to do in my free time to the class he finaly let me go sit down, by saying "Well, Bella, it's lovely to have you in my class. Now, why don't you go partner with Edward over there? He is one of my the best students".

I do as he says and seat next to the boy. Now, I don't know what's with the Cullens because first Rosalie spends our whole first period glaring at me as if she was planning my murder and now Edward is looking at me as if I'm some sort of circus freak. Like, seriously the guy has been staring at me for 5 minutes straight and I don't think he is even breathing.

"Do you need anything?" I ask with my brows raised.

He seems surprised by me having the guts to talk to him. Maybe Jessica was right and he _is_  full of himself. "Not at all. It's just..." He looks at me as if he was trying to find all the answers of the universe in my eyes, and that's a little creep since I only met the guy today. "It's not every day we have a new student" Edward finishes, but he looks like he wants to say more. Still, he turn his attention back to class and do not look at me again until the final bell rings. He says goodbye and is gone before I can reply.

After Biology, I have my last class of the day, Gym. That's my least favorite subject by far. Physical activity is jusr not my thing at all. I make my way to the gym with Mike, who I learned is in the same gym class as me, and he talks the whole way there. By the time we arrive I feel like I know everything about Mike, he told me about his childhood, his pet, his favorite color and so on. When he realizes that we already got to all destination he frowns.

"Oh, I guess time flies when we are having a good time, huh?!" He says scratching the back of his head with a flirty smile (ew). He then turns to point me where Coach Clapp is, so I can get my uniform but before I can make my way there he asks "Just one thing, Bella, I'm kinda curious... what's your story with the Cullens?"

"What do you mean?" I ask back confused.

"It's just... I was in English with you earlier today and I saw how Rosalie wouldn't stop glaring at you as if you had killed her puppy and then Edward in Bio stared at you the whole time. Did you know them before today or something?"

"No, I didn't. I guess Rosalie just didn't like me and Edward, well, he was just kinda weird honestly". I answered.

"Oh, great! I mean, not great that Rosalie don't like you, but like it's good you're not friends with them or anything... they _are_ indeed kinda weird".

It was my turn to frown at that, but before I could ask him what he meant Coach Clapp sounded the whistle making Mike hurry to go to the boys locker room to get ready.

After my brief talk with the Coach he told me I could just watch the class today since it was my first day .

After 50 minutes of watching my classmates playing volleyball, the final bell rings and I officially survided my first day of school. The coach let everybody hit the showers and says that the match can be finished tomorrow.

Since I didn't play, or got changed for this class, I just grab my things and leave. I feel like maybe I should wait for Mike, but I really want to get home to have my family night with Charlie so I make my way to the parking lot without waiting for him.

On my way to my car I see plenty familiar faces that wave my way and I wave back with a smile, even though I don't know most of those people's name.

Once I reach my car and get in I realize the Cullens are all looking (read staring) at me from across the lot with the same curious look on their faces that Edward had in bio today. They are beside a brand new Volvo I hadn't seen when I got here this morning, and their car is by far the best one in the lot. They don't stop staring even after I catch them and as I my make my way out of school, their curious eyes follow me, giving me shivers.

When I get home Charlie is already there waiting for me in the living room with the pizza. The night is filled with conversation about our day and after we have nothing elese to add, Charlie turn a game on the TV and I retire myself to my room.

Today was a good day. I survived school, I made friends and I spent _hours_  talking to Charlie without feeling like pulling a teeth. But still, one thing that has bothered me the whole day is Rosalie's apparent dislike for me. For some reason I feel like I need to do something about it, like I _need_ her to like me.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a brief prologue to give you guys a feel of the story , I'll try tp update a real chapter this week.  
> Let me know what your thoughts and give me suggestions on how you wish the story would go/how I could make it better.


End file.
